Scar
by sevenofmine
Summary: Dr. Donald Mallard has been told to perform Autopsy on a man whose religion actually forbid that. His wife never learnt to live with the guilt that her husband's religious rules have been violated. Five years later she hires a hit woman to kill Ducky...
1. Ducky's shadow

**Please review!**

Chapter 1

'Oh no, I can look after myself', Ducky said when Ziva offered him to bring him home.

'I may be old but not that old', he added smiling when he stepped into his car.

'Sometimes he is really a bit stubborn', Ziva said to Tony.

'Yeah, but you drank two glasses more than he and we both are the ones who are less able to drive', he reminded her.

Ducky, Ziva, McGee and Tony have all spent the Friday evening together in Joe's bar, a bar only a few hundred meters away from NCIS headquarters. Ducky started the car and drove away. It was already past ten o'clock and the streets were empty in that working area.

Even if Ducky had looked into the side or the rear view mirror, he wouldn't have noticed the black car that has been standing there since he had arrived at the bar.

The woman in this car put her book ('A first course in General Relativity') on the co-driver's seat, started the motor as well and followed Ducky with a great distance to his house. The woman rather was a girl than a woman, she was seventeen years old and her name was Scarlet. She was tall, a bit pale, muscular and very athletic for her age. Scarlet was half Mexican, half American and she had grown up in a little Mexican village near the American border.

Her father had been a drug dealer and she had seen him killing her mother with a knife when she was five years old. He had told her how to shoot and to handle a knife and used her for illegal drug trade since she was six. Police never suspected six-year old Scarlet delivering drugs.

When she was nine she had witnesses the murder on her father who had been stabbed by a rival drug boss who had also burned down their house. Scarlet had sworn revenge and two years later she had got it: For luck, the murder of her father was a fifty-seven year old pedophile and after she had had sex with him she had stabbed him. On the escape out of his house she had shot two of his guards but has received a very deep stabbing wound.

She still had the scar which reached from close under her left breast in an half-moon to her right waist. Since that she was only called 'Scar'. All people who had joked that this scar would match to her name hadn't had a long time to live after that.

After the revenge she had worked as a killer for anybody who had wanted someone dead and with fourteen years she had moved to the United States, of course, she had changed her name from Scarlet Gómez Sanchez to Scarlet Jones.

In the past three years she had eked out a reputation as a highly professional contract killer, one of the best at the East coast.

About a month ago, a woman, called Aisha Anwar, about thirty years old, had contacted her and she had accepted the mission. Aisha's husband, Rajiv Anwar, had been a marine of the US Navy. He had died about five years ago in a bomb attack on a naval ship. Despite his religion and its forbidding, nobody had listened to Aisha and her husband had been autopsied.

The murderer had been found and Rajiv had been buried.

But Aisha could never live with the guilt that because of those idiotic marine investigators, the honor of her husband has been dirtied. She had saved enough money to hire a hatchet man to kill the doctor who had performed autopsy on her husband five years ago: Dr. Donald Mallard.

She had moved to Washington and gotten to know the underground and also had heard of the these day's best hit man: seventeen year old Scarlet Jones, just 'Scar' in the underworld, where her big half-moon shaped scar was no secret.

The half-moon had been a coincidence, but a doubled one also was the symbol of bisexuality, which also matched to Scarlet: She didn't care if her sex partners were men or women.

Scarlet parked with a good distance to Ducky's house. She had been observing him for nearly a month now.

Aisha had told her to wait a bit. Meanwhile, Scarlet had of course killed a lot of other people, most of them as contract, some for fun. Ducky got out of his car and went to his house, he opened the door and went in.

Scarlet has been in his house sometimes, too.

She had got to know Ducky and now she knew him very, very well.

She sighed. Another night in the car. She grabbed her book and started reading again. Although she had pursued a profi killer career she had managed to graduate somehow, mostly teaching it to herself and in the age of fifteen she had visited high school for one month at the end of the trimester and had passed graduation exams.

She was high educated and in the age of sixteen she had started a distance university course in Informatics although she also was very interested in Physics, especially Astrometry and Maths.

When she continued life as criminal at night, she mostly learnt for her studies at day and already was a third-semester student, of course, under wrong name.

She knew that this night, Ducky wasn't going to do anything interesting, so at two a.m. she decided to drive home to a little apartment downtown. She didn't need much and the apartment was very small.

She earned a lot of money by killing and doing other dirty jobs but she mostly saved it. Sometimes she made holidays somewhere where it was warm and just to relax, without killing and without doing high crimes. Of course, she sometimes got dragged into the drug scene but she never has consumed anything regularly, she only did so from time to time.

She entered her little apartment, closed the door behind her, put off shoes and jacket, threw the house and the car keys on the dining table and directly went to the bedroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror, then changed clothes, put on make-up, grabbed the keys and went off again.

She had a marine to kill.


	2. Getting familiar

Chapter 2

'One cut through the neck. If it had been about one inch deeper, he would have died immediately. Like this he bled to death, he struggled for survival for about thirty minutes', Ducky said and took the device Jimmy handed him to measure time of death.

'Without doubt, this had been a profi. And he wanted his victim to suffer', Dr. Mallard added.

'Time of death?', Gibbs asked. The dead marine was found in a parking lot a bit away of Washington downtown. He had been found by a couple that wanted to return home after spending a night at the disco near the crime scene.

'He must have died around…three o'clock this morning', Jimmy said and looked at Ducky.

He nodded and Jimmy smiled.

'But Jethro', Ducky said and Gibbs kneed down to the marine. 'It will be a bit difficult to determine who he is', he said and showed Gibbs the hands of the marine. Each fingertip was ripped open by a knife. No possibility of running recognition software.

'His teeth', Gibbs said and stood up. Ducky opened the marine's mouth. Single teeth fell out.

'Someone has broken his jaw and hit him that the teeth fell out. The killer doesn't want us to recognize his victim', Ducky said. His name wasn't written on his uniform either.

'His name is Steve Costner', a girl who stood outside of the crime scene warning tape said. Tony went to her. The girl had just arrived.

'Are you sure?', he asked and let her pass the tape. She nodded.

'How do you know?', Gibbs asked when she came nearer to the body.

'I met him yesterday in the disco', she explained. 'Well, he suddenly said he had to go and went off', she added.

'Do you know what time he went off?', Tony asked and looked into the shocked face of the girl.

'About…half past two', she said confused.

'What happened?', she added silently. Gibbs sighed. At least they had the person he had talked last time with.

Maybe she could help.

* * *

><p>She sat in the conference room and waited. Gibbs, Tony and Ducky went up the stairway.<p>

'Do you think she knows something?', Tony asked.

'She had been the last person he spoke to, maybe she noticed something unusual.'

'But they didn't know each other before', Tony reminded his boss. He didn't answer but opened the door.

* * *

><p>'I am Special Agent Gibbs', Gibbs explained as he sat down.<p>

'Scarlet Jones', she said.

'How old are you?'

'Seventeen.'

'Would you like to call your parents?'

'I live alone…They died', she explained.

'I'm sorry', Gibbs said.

Ducky sadly looked at the girl. She looked so nice, she was tall, had dark brown-black, long, a bit curly hair. He had pity with her that her parents died and now a young man she had met had been killed just a few moments later.

'Have you known Steve Costner before?', Gibbs asked.

She shook her head. 'We had met at the disco, gotten to know each other…well, you know', she said and got silent.

Gibbs looked confused.

'You had sex with him?', Tony asked directly.

That's too direct, Ducky thought. That poor little girl.

She nodded slightly.

'Then he went off?', Gibbs continued asking.

'At around half past two he said he needed to go. I asked him why but he just went off angrily. I don't know any reason. If I had followed him…'

'It's not your fault', Gibbs said.

'Can you identify him clearly now?', he added.

She nodded.

'Ducky, show her the body in Autopsy', the boss said and went out.

Tony followed him. 'Looks like she says the truth', Tony said.

Gibbs nodded and they went down to the stairway.

'What have you got?', he asked the other team members.

'Steve Costner, twenty-one years old, he is highly decorated despite his age. He went to this disco with a few friends and they confirmed that he went off with that girl, the description fitted', Ziva said. 'Since then he hasn't been seen', McGee added.

'So her story seems to fit', Tony mentioned and looked at Gibbs who stared at the plasma screen that showed the license of Steve.

'Where does he live?'

'He still lives with his parents and his younger sister.'

'Ziva, Tony, you go and inform them.'

The two special agents nodded and went off.

* * *

><p>'I am Doctor Mallard, but everybody calls me Ducky', he explained and shook Scarlet's hand.<p>

'Okay, Ducky', she smiled at him.

She obviously tries to suppress the memories of her parents, Ducky thought and tried to make a psychological profile of her. They went down to the Autopsy.

Scarlet's cell phone rang. 'I'm sorry', she said and switched off her phone and put it back in the pocket. Her ringtone was 'Scotland the Brave'.

'No matter. Actually, I have exactly the same ring tone', Ducky said surprised.

'Really?'

'Yes, I think it is quite fascinating that someone in your age listens to such kind of music.'

She smiled. 'You are British?', she asked nicely when they stepped into the elevator.

'Scottish and studied in Edinburgh', he smiled.

'University of Edinburgh Medical School?', she asked.

He looked fascinated at her. 'Yes, you look forward to study there too?'

'Unfortunately not. I considered studying medicine but I think I'll decide to Computer Science', she smiled.

Nice, friendly and seems to be intelligent, Ducky thought. She reminded him a bit on himself, although he never considered himself as being intelligent.

'Quite interesting. Special Agent McGee has studied something in that direction. Maybe you could ask him from time to time', they stepped out of the elevator and entered Autopsy.

'He is refrigerated here to-'

'Maintain the body and to not set it out to bacteria', she finished the sentence.

'That I'm not going to study medicine doesn't mean I'm not interested in it', she smiled.

She helped him putting the covered marine on the table. 'You haven't started yet, have you?'

He shook his head. She opened the body bag and sadly looked at the marine. At least, it looked like she was sad.

'Maybe I can still persuade you to study medicine', he said.

'Possible', she answered looking at Steve's face.

'His throat was cut?', she asked.

'Yes, that is the cause of death. He bled…for quite a while.'

'If it was deeper, he would have died immediately, am I right?' Ducky nodded sadly.

She was such a young girl and already confronted with horror of death and dying people who were close to her. 'His fingertips were cut in that made fingerprint recognition impossible.' Ducky put on gloves and opened Steve's mouth.

'No recognition of his dentition', she said when she saw the single teeth.

'Is it possible that he might have swallowed up some?', she asked.

He smiled. 'You would really be a perfect pathologist', he said. 'Take a pair of gloves.'

She smiled and put on gloves.

'Can you help me to collect the pieces of his teeth?' He gave her a forceps and she put the single teeth one after another into the little glass he held up.

He marked it as piece of evidence. 'I assume that goes up to your forensic lab?', she asked.

He nodded. 'Abby, our forensic scientist, will perhaps be able to build up a virtual dentition. Then we can run recognition software. But this is unnecessary as we have a dear witness', he said.

'I am absolutely sure that this is the man I met yesterday in the disco, Steve Costner', she reassured him.

'Good, well, actually not good for him, but I will write it down and you have to sign it.'

She nodded.

'Do you want to assist me during Autopsy?', Ducky asked.

Anyway, Jimmy was at the dentist and Ducky really liked the young girl. She nodded gladly and put on the green doctor's overall. In the following Ducky showed her how exactly to perform an Autopsy and he really started to like young Scarlet.

Finally, Gibbs came in and wanted results.

'As I already have mentioned, it must have been a very professional killer who wanted his victim to suffer. But, he didn't want to deny us any access to his identity or he would have looked out for witnesses or made his face unrecognizable', Ducky explained.

'Do you have any suspects?', he added. Gibbs shook his head.

'You?', he turned to Scarlet. She shook her head, too.

* * *

><p>It was late evening again. Scarlet already sat in her car about two hundred meters away from NCIS headquarters. She had bugged the rooms she had been in and now listened to most of the conversations. They haven't found out anything suspicious about the victim or the murderer and still searched for a motive for the assassination.<p>

'You'll find my motive, I count on you', Scarlet murmured to herself.

She knew that she shouldn't underestimate Gibbs and his team.

Her cell phone rang again. 'I couldn't answer last time. I have been in NCIS headquarters', she explained.

'Doesn't matter', Aisha Anwar said. 'Your plan is working?', she had no idea how Scarlet was going to kill Ducky.

'Yes, when may I kill him?', she asked.

She now had begun to personally meet her victim. She didn't always do that but she kind of respected Ducky. He was a good pathologist and had a very astonishing reputation.

'Kill him. As soon as he is dead you will get the money on the bank account', Aisha sat and hung up the phone.

Scar smiled and retook her book from the co-driver's seat.

* * *

><p>'What have you found out about Scarlet?', Gibbs asked.<p>

'She is only a witness, Gibbs', Ziva said as the three agents stood up and gathered in front of the plasma screen.

Ducky neared from behind. 'I just want to listen', he explained.

'Maybe you can help us', Tony said, 'because we couldn't find out much.'

'Scarlet Jones moved to Washington about two years ago, she is seventeen years old and lives alone. We don't know where. She is a usual girl and nothing suspicious', McGee said.

'She goes to High School?', Gibbs asked.

'We don't know. There isn't much about her, she's just a usual citizen', Tony said.

'A usual citizen who has much to hide', Gibbs muttered.

'Well, we can't gather data about all people who live in the States', Tony tried to explain.

'She looks forward to studying so I assume she is senior High School year', Ducky said.

'What else can you tell me about her?', Gibbs' mood obviously wasn't the best. 'Psychological profile, too', he added.

Ducky sighed. He didn't like it when Gibbs became like that.

'She is intelligent, smart, well-built. She wants to either study Computers or medicine', he started and side-looked at McGee. 'Her father killed her mother when she was five and her father also died when she was nine. Since that I assume she has lived in an orphanage but I don't know. She doesn't like to talk about her past.'

'Perhaps with a reason.'

'She is a nice girl, Jethro. Not the type who has bodies in the cellar. She has had a rough childhood, maybe it is not bad for her to forget.'

'You like her?'

'She reminds me a bit on myself', Ducky said a bit quieter.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. 'Or she killed Steve Costner.'

'With what reason?'

'I don't know. You're the pathologist and psychologist. You find out', Gibbs screamed.

'I need coffee', he said and went out of the building.

'What is the matter with him?', Ziva asked.

'He obviously doesn't like her', McGee answered.

Ducky sighed.

'You really like her?', Tony questioned.

'She is a nice girl.' The three agents nodded and went back to their work.

Ducky didn't know that exactly in this moment he was watched through binoculars by the girl he thought of so innocent and nice. Scarlet put away her binoculars and drove home. She didn't need to watch Ducky now.

She knew that he soon go home and go on with his usual life.

But sometimes, life isn't that usual because sometimes, bad things happen to good people, Scar thought smilingly.

**Please review this story!**


	3. The true Scar

Chapter 3

It was a dark night and already around nine pm. Ducky hasn't met Gibbs since he had gone away and Ducky suspected him to continue his work in his cellar. Ducky didn't know what exactly Gibbs was doing since he had finished the boat. He didn't want to confront him and drove to his own house. It was so silent since his mother has died and Ducky sometimes regretted of never having a wife or a child.

He had also given away the two cats, however, this was the thing he regretted less. She stepped out of his car and saw a shadow in front of the house. When he came nearer he saw a person sitting on the doorsteps. She stood up and he recognized her as Scarlet. Ducky smiled. He really liked that smart and friendly girl. He has never been that young.

'I'm sorry for disturbing you', she apologized.

'But I just couldn't stop thinking about Steve and that his murderer is still on the run and-'

'It's okay', he said. 'Come in', he opened the door and they stepped in.

'You wanna drink something?', he asked.

She nodded slightly, shy.

'You like tea?'

'Earl Grey?'

Ducky laughed. 'That's my favourite sort, too', she reminded him so much on himself.

They went into the kitchen. 'Sit down', he sat and she did so.

'Don't you feel…strange, I mean, so surrounded by the dead all the time?', she asked.

'Unfortunately I have to say, that you get used to it after a while. But, however, it is still sad, especially, if the victims are so young when they die, like Steve was', he put the can into the microwave and sat down next to Scarlet.

'And you, in such early days, had to see something like this', he murmured. She shook her head.

'Actually, I was glad when my father died. I know, I shouldn't.'

'He treated you badly?'

She nodded.

'How did he…pass away?', Ducky asked.

She hesitated. She was a perfect actress. 'He got killed. I…saw it.'

Ducky didn't say anything. It must have been very hard for her. 'You grew up in an orphanage, I assume. Must have been hard', he said but she shook her head.

'No, since that I fight for my survival alone.'

That got him clairaudient. 'How? You don't…well, deal drugs or-'

He couldn't think of another way. She couldn't have survived since she was nine, even not if she did illegal things.

She looked him directly into his eyes. The microwave stopped. 'Oh, Ducky. You are confronted with death every time, you autopsy the dead, you make psychological profiles, but you couldn't deal alone with the death of your mother and you cannot read everyone's mind', all emotions seem to have vanished from her eyes.

She smiled, kind of evilly.

'Scarlet, I do not know where you are going', he said scared and wanted to stand up.

She held his arm back on the table. 'Do you remember Rajiv Anwar? The marine you have performed autopsy on although his religion forbade that?'

Ducky nodded, he had no idea where she was going.

'His wife, Aisha Anwar, never got over this and swore revenge. She hired a contract killer', she smiled at him. Ducky couldn't believe what he heard. This little girl never was a hatchet man.

'You are not a-', he started, but he stopped when she looked at him with that certain look that made you know that you're in danger.

She leaned back.

'Do you…do you want to kill me?', he asked, still not wanting to believe.

'Special Agent Gibbs had been very suspicious. Do you think he will turn up here tonight?'

'I think the most reasonable question would be if he turned up here in time', Ducky had to admit that she frightened him.

Ducky looked at Scarlet, she seemed to think. Suddenly she sat up. She took the pad of paper and the pencil from next to the microwave. She came back to Ducky and sat down. Ducky watched her writing down something that seemed like an address.

She turned the block around: Washington Street 976. He looked at her.

Now he was confused. 'I have gotten to know you very well, Ducky. And you are quite nice. You do good work and I very respect you. This is the current address of the person who wants to kill you', she said and stood up.

She laughed shortly. 'Actually, I should shoot you directly in the head', she hesitated and for a moment Ducky thought she would make her threat real.

She shook her head.

'You remind me on a father I never had', she said and turned around. When she went, Ducky somehow had mixed feelings from sad to angry. There were so many questions. If she was a hit man, why did she help him? Why did she want that her client died? She wouldn't gain any money with that but he also doubted that she did it for money. She was sympathetic and perhaps she thought of him being nice, too.

She still was a nice girl although she was a regretless killer.

* * *

><p>Scarlet went out of Ducky's house. She didn't know why she hadn't killed him. Usually she was a regretless and emotionless killer. She could kill anybody, not important of stranger, close friend or a boss.<p>

And now she even told her victim where to find her employer. One the other side, she could understood it, she never liked Aisha anyway. Scarlet couldn't understand that people killed because of their religion.

Scar didn't believe, religion wasn't important for her. She had liked Ducky somehow and wanted him rather to live than that religious bitch. Of course, she could turn back and kill him without any scruple but she didn't.

She stepped in her car and drove away.

* * *

><p>Finally, Ducky decided to stand up and call Gibbs. Only an hour later he and the four Special Agents stood in front of the house.<p>

'I told you not to come', Gibbs said to Ducky.

'I had to. This person inside wants to kill me.'

'Scarlet wanted to kill you.'

'But she didn't.'

'And why? Because she was sympathetic?', Gibbs screamed.

'Don't speak in such a voice with me', Ducky yelled back.

Gibbs signalized his team to go into the house.

Ducky waited outside the house. He looked around. He saw a person at the corner.

'Scarlet?', he screamed and walked toward the figure. It was her.

'Why the hell are you here?', he asked angrily.

'I killed Aisha. The special agents will detect this very soon.'

'Why?', he asked her. She was so nice and why did he kill her.

'I never understood people who were religiously motivated', she said coldly. Ducky looked at her, into her eyes.

They were cold.

Perhaps it was this tiny moment that changed his mind about her or it was what followed next.

Scarlet knew where to stab in for not to hurt the doctor seriously. But he was old and she was sure that it would be going to be a complicated operation.

She saw Jethro screaming and running at her when he went out of the building and saw Scarlet going down together with Ducky, the knife in her hand and she softly laid the doctor on the ground.

'I would lie if I said that I am sorry', she said.

'But you have my very greatest respects as a doctor, a psychologist and pathologist and as a really nice person', she whispered to him and without looking back she ran away. She ran to her motorcycle that was around the next corner and drove away.

She didn't return and later at home she thought, that she should perhaps have killed Ducky.

She stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She wore her night shorts and her T-shirt still lay on the bed.

She looked at herself and at the big half-moon shaped scar that ran over even more than her belly. This was what defined her, not how many people she killed.

She sighed. She felt the scar and went along the half-moon.

'I should have killed him', she murmured and turned around to put on her night shirt.

**Please review this story! (Yes, Ducky survived the stab wound.) To be continued...**

**(Yes, I think I'll continue this story...)**


	4. No monster

Chapter 4

'I have never seen Gibbs that strongly obsessed with something', Ziva whispered when she walked over to Tony's desk. McGee came over with his desk chair, too.

'You haven't experienced him hunting Ari', McGee said. Ziva raised an eyebrow.

'Kate told me the same. I just said Ari was his old bone he chewed on when the dog didn't get a new one. I was wrong'; Tony looked concerned.

'Ducky wasn't able to work for two weeks', Ziva reminded him.

'He can be lucky to be alive', McGee said.

Tony just nodded.

'You know him long enough', McGee wanted to hear something from Tony.

He just shrugged his shoulders. 'If he's as obsessed as he was with Ari, it doesn't mean anything good. He needed either to have Ari dead or himself.'

'Ari was a trained Mossadagent and she's just a seventeen year old killer', McGee mentioned.

Ziva remained calm. She still regretted having killed her half-brother.

'Yes, but she could be anywhere now', Tony said.

'But she isn't', the boss said as he went in.

'Hey boss', Ziva and McGee returned to their desks.

'McGee, have you found out anything?', he seemed to be stressed.

'Yes', McGee was really lucky to finally have found something. They all gathered in front of the big plasma screen.

'Her real name is Scarlet Gómez Sanchez and she grew up in Mexico. Her Mexican father killed her American mother in front of her eyes when she was five and then used her for his drug trade.'

'Nobody suspects a five year old carrying out drugs', Tony mentioned.

McGee continued. 'She saw her father getting killed by a rival drug cartel when she was nine. After unofficial reports she killed the murderer of her father two years later and then worked as a killer. She went off-screen then but I suspect she started working as hatchet man here in Washington and calls herself Scarlet Jones. The most interesting facts are the following: I found her in a high school data bank. She graduated two years ago with 98% in a high school in New York and she just appeared there about a month earlier under the name Scarlet Bennett.'

'She changed her name, went to high school for a month and graduated with 98%?', Ziva asked astonished.

McGee nodded.

'She must be smart', Tony said.

'She is. She tricked Ducky and all of us. She really got friends with him and he still thinks that she would be a nice girl', Gibbs said.

'That's not all', McGee said and pointed at the plasma. 'About one and a half years ago she started at a long distance university. She now is a third-semester student in Physics and is one of the best in her grade. I downloaded her last exam results and she is really good.'

Obviously Gibbs didn't share McGee enthusiasm. 'You wanna tell me that she studies?'

'Yes, long distance university.'

'She must be really intelligent', Ziva said astonished.

Tony looked puzzled.

McGee nodded. 'We shouldn't underestimate her.'

'Did you find her current address?', Gibbs asked.

McGee shook his head. 'She studies as Scarlet Watson. No address.'

'If we search in the Washington underworld, we may find her', Ziva proposed.

Gibbs looked at his watch. Half past six pm. 'Tony, Ziva, you go and try to find out anything, I don't care where.'

The two special agents nodded and went away.

* * *

><p>She lay in her bed. She looked at her alarm clock, two o'clock in the morning. She felt something warm on her waist. She turned around and put the arm of the girl next to her away.<p>

'What shall we do now?', the foreign girl sighed in an alluring voice. Scar just looked at her without any expression in her face. Should she kill her? She thought about it. She had been really good but it has just been fun for Scar. She sighed and got closer to the stranger. She kissed her. She was so sexy, her boobs even were 80D (if you're confused about that size, I think 80 in Germany is 36 in America).

Scarlet reached to the draw of her night table and opened it. There was a gun and a knife in it, beneath other things as the anti-baby pill, condoms, dental dams, certain 'toys', a blackjack and several other things she needed more or less often. She grabbed the knife and with one movement she turned around and stabbed right into the girl's lower neck.

Then she took a tissue from the draw and held it on the wound. She didn't want any blood on her bedclothes. She had already washed them two days ago when she had killed another sex partner. As she had thrown the body into the river, nobody has found it yet. She pulled the girl to the small entry hallway and tried to stop the bleeding.

She felt the pulse. It got slower.

Finally, pulse and bleeding stopped.

Scar stood up and washed the tissue. She knew that her DNA was easy to determine when they were going to examine the body. She walked back to the dead woman, Scar estimated her being around twenty-one, twenty-two. She stood there, still naked, and looked down on the naked body.

'What shall I do with you?', she asked to the corpse. 'Wow, I thought I'd be the only one crazy enough to talk to a body until I met dear Ducky.'

She kneed down and took the knife again. Slowly, she scratched the letters 'NCIS' into her belly. 'Let's make sure that Abby finds out I'm still out there', she said to herself and cleaned the knife blade on the body.

She put the knife back into the night table and grabbed her cell phone from it. She knew people who easily could get away a body. They had made a lot of friends in the underworld and the person she called always brought away the bodies how and where she liked them to.

* * *

><p>Two hours later she sat in her apartment, again and alone.<p>

She thought about her life. She actually should start the new chapter of her studies but she had to think.

She often was lost in her thoughts and she hoped NCIS would know that this body was from her. She was absolutely sure that Ducky would understand this act personally.

Exactly what she wanted.

Somehow she wanted to apologize because she had really learnt to like him. He was a good person who had done a lot. Liking was the wrong word. Respecting would be better. Of course, it didn't seem as if Scar liked a lot of people.

But she had also had a lot of long-term partners, sometimes several at once. And she had of course fallen in love, twice.

But both times the other partner had gotten killed. Scarlet had moved on. She didn't mourn after them.

Life went on.

She could feel, she was no monster. She just killed.


	5. What we all do want

Chapter 5

'That's the fifth bar in twenty minutes', Ziva said when they stepped out of the car.

It was already getting dark. 'And all of them know something but refuse to tell. She must be really scaring hell out of them', Tony agreed.

They entered the next strip bar. Ziva gave Tony a tag when she saw him only paying attention on the naked women's big boobs

'Tony', she hissed.

They both went to the barkeeper. 'What can I do for you?', he asked. He was big, bald and tattooed.

'NCIS, Special Agents DiNozzo and David', Tony said and showed his license and badge. 'We are searching a girl called Scarlet Jones.'

'I don't think I can help you', the barkeeper muttered angrily. 'Piss off', he added.

'Hey!', Ziva yelled and pulled him with his collar on the table.

'Who is she and where can we find her?', Ziva hissed.

'The second question I can answer', a female voice said from behind.

Ziva left the barkeeper and she and Tony turned around.

Scarlet came closer. She was self-confident, wore a black leather jacket and black leather trousers, obviously a motorcycle suit.

Ziva nodded. 'We should arrest you', she said but both agents didn't move.

'Then try', Scarlet said openly. 'But I assume you will be the first ones to be killed', she looked around.

The men (and less women) in the bar nodded.

They all seemed to be of the same type: killer, drug dealer, criminals.

'I think we won't', Tony tried to smile.

'Shall we kill them, Scar?', the barkeeper asked.

Scar shook her head.

'Scar? You like that abbreviation? Shall I make you a scar?', Ziva asked aggressively.

Scar just smiled.

'Why do you think she's called like this?', a man from another table shouted.

Some people laughed. Scarlet just smiled and raised an eyebrow.

'I don't see any scar', Tony said.

'That's because you haven't slept with her yet', the girl on the billiard table said.

Ziva and Tony both needed a while to realize what she had just said. 'However, we are here to arrest you', Ziva said and made a step toward Scarlet.

In one moment all of the men at the table stood up.

'Ah, I think we'll come back later', Tony said, grabbed Ziva's arm and pulled her out.

When they were outside, Ziva shouted: 'Why the hell did you pull me out?'

'They were too many. They're all protecting Scarlet. We need her alone', he explained and looked back. 'Let's better disappear before she changes her mind.'

* * *

><p>'I heard you'd be back, Doc', Gibbs said when he entered Autopsy.<p>

'Yes, I feel myself stronger than ever before', Ducky said and shut off the screen of his computer before Gibbs could see it. 'What are you hiding, Duck?', he asked and put it on again. There was a picture of Scarlet and what McGee had found out in the background. Gibbs sighed.

'She is not the typical criminal', Ducky said.

'Psychological profile?', Gibbs asked.

Ducky sighed. 'She is smart, intelligent, clever-'

'These are synonyms.'

'I know. She had the chance to kill me but decided just to hurt me. Why?'

'Not because she eventually likes you.'

'When she stabbed me she whispered to me that she respected me as a doctor.'

'Tony and Ziva met her today. She's still here.'

'There is no reason for her to disappear. She got other killing jobs.'

'I think she'll probably kill you.'

'Why?'

'She didn't last time.'

'Why this time? Gibbs, listen to me.'

Gibbs said nothing but did this Gibbs-typical movement with his head.

'She grew up in a bad family. No mother and her father used her for illegal drug trade. Then she saw him dying. She never had anybody in her life.'

'She searches someone? A love? I don't think she has feelings.'

'Usually, you assume that such a girl who had seen such miserable things to early, might have lost her humanity. But she didn't. She was nice and friendly when she was here. She could laugh and she expressed feelings.'

'She lied and her sadness was a lie, too.'

'Yes, but she perfectly knew 'sadness'. She has feelings. I think she searches a father-figure.'

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

'Understand, Gibbs, she never had nice parents. She always was used and she doesn't know more than killing and betraying. She fights for survival everyday out there and you know, it isn't easy for a seventeen year old immigrant girl.'

'She's a mass murderer, a professional killer.'

'Whatever she is, she also feels…for example love and hatred, anger and sadness.'

'If you were younger I would say a special sort of Stockholm syndrome', Gibbs got louder.

'Don't you understand, Jethro? She is only a girl with no chance. She never had a choice in her life. She isn't responsible for what she became', Ducky said angrily.

Without another word Gibbs walked out of Autopsy.

'She is a nice girl', Ducky screamed before the doors closed again.

'You really think so?'

Ducky turned around. 'I…haven't heard you…how did you get in?', he asked astonished.

Scarlet smiled and came nearer. 'It wasn't difficult.'

'How many people did you kill for this?', Ducky asked suspiciously.

'None. I just stole the identity card of director Vance. He has two and doesn't control regularly if the second one still is in his night table.'

'Why are you here? To kill me?', Ducky asked.

He wasn't scared but he had to admit that he was somehow uncomfortable with a seventeen year old killer alone in a room.

'No, why should I kill you?', she asked and came nearer.

'You nearly did last time.'

'And I regret I didn't.' Ducky raised an eyebrow.

'Somehow Gibbs is right. I am a killer, I shouldn't have any feelings after what happened to my family and my friends.'

'But you do have feelings', he could read this in her face.

She nodded. 'Somehow I didn't become one of those not human killer machines. I can kill without regretting.'

'Why are you here, Scarlet?', he asked suspiciously.

'Most people just call me Scar.'

'Why are you here Scar?...why just Scar?'

She pulled up her t-shirt and he saw the huge scar on her belly. 'Oh my…who did this to you?', he asked and couldn't close his mouth. He swallowed and astonished looked at her. She let her T-shirt fall down and hide her half-moon scar again.

She sighed. 'Two years after my father died I took revenge. I killed his killer On the escape, one of his guards did this to me. I don't even know why I took revenge. After all, I didn't like my father. He was such a big asshole. Now I could even consider of speaking of hatred towards him', she said.

Ducky nodded. A tough childhood, no wonder she had become such a tough girl.

But it was amazing how self-disciplined she was.

'What do you want here, Scar?', he repeated his question.

'NCIS is trying to find me.'

'They did.'

'They don't know that I'm here right now.'

'That's right', he admitted.

'I have got a job offer yesterday for which I have to go abroad. I won't return within the next month. But unfortunately I can't leave the country that easily.'

'Wrong identity?'

'I do have one. But Gibbs' team is running face recognition on every face on Washington airport. I just need a few clicks from any computer inside the building to manage this. Do I have to say 'please'?', she said.

'Yes', Ducky answered.

'May I please use your computer?'

He stood up.

He already knew he would regret this.

* * *

><p>Four hours later Scarlet already sat in the plane and under her was water, water and…ocean. She looked out of the window. She really liked Ducky. She planned to send him a post card. She looked at the file she held in her hands.<p>

Actually, what she was just doing was against her morality. But she just couldn't resist the offer. About a day ago, she had accidentally run in agent Fornell. He had heard of her and wanted to use her. He asked her if she would rather go into prison or take along an FBI undercover mission.

She hadn't thought for long. FBI wanted her undercover and she was glad that she could finally do something illegal without being able to be punished for it.

Don't we all want to do bad things we don't want to be punished for?

**I'm sorry because of the ending. I don't think it is very good.**

**Please review.**


End file.
